


Hold Tight

by linmanbunuelmiranda



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, John Is So Done, M/M, Multi, Peacetime to Wartime changes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, White House AU, ben is a cutie, cause why not, eliza is rose bush, john is over everything and everyone, kinda hurts to read, lafayette is a mess, lots of gay, mostly gay relationships but some are straight, pretty but will destroy you if you mess with her, very cute couple moments, washington is americas dad, watch alex's life fall apart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linmanbunuelmiranda/pseuds/linmanbunuelmiranda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello dears this has been fun to write and I am so excited to write more. Any suggestions, corrections, criticisms, or if you just wanna chat can be sent to me on here. :) Please do leave suggestions I am conflicted on where I want this story to go. If you are confused on any ones roles in this first chapter let me know.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears this has been fun to write and I am so excited to write more. Any suggestions, corrections, criticisms, or if you just wanna chat can be sent to me on here. :) Please do leave suggestions I am conflicted on where I want this story to go. If you are confused on any ones roles in this first chapter let me know.

_Diplomatic relations with Russia had always been tense. But recently they had gotten much worse. Russia, United States’ close ally, had invaded China with hopes of gaining land and power. Russia and China were both calling for the United States to take up arms. On April 30, 2016 Russia shot down 3 American fighter jets, armed only for defense, not heavy combat. Though this appeared to be an accident, The United States still had yet to hear from Russia or take action against what had been done._

_May 3, 2016_

_The White House, Washington D.C_

_12:23pm_

_

“Benny Boy how are you coming along on the communications with Russia?” George joked questioned, saying Ben’s bestowed nickname a bit too loudly.

“Terribly. They hate me George. I don’t know what we’re gonna do. Fact of the matter is they shot down 3 lightly armed American planes flying in neutral airspace. We have a country that wants justice. We either need answers or action.” Action. A vague term in most contexts but George knew exactly what Ben was referring to. Retaliation. Russia had committed an act of war. Any sensible person would say bomb them senseless but George wasn’t looking to be caught in this crossfire.

“Ben, action is not an option. We need to talk, negotiate a peace between them. This is not a conflict we want to be involved in.” he stated, sounding more serious this time.

“I know but they don’t want to listen. From their perspective I’m just a monkey sent by you to do the dirty work. They don’t care about what’s in everyone’s best interest, they care about power.” Ben distressed. This situation gave him a certain wisdom. He had been seen as the administration’s charmer. Someone counted on to get diplomatic affairs under control and in favor of the United States. “George I don’t know what to do. They want China’s backside on a silver platter.” He sighed, clearly exhausted from all the work he had been putting into the peace talks.

“Ben. We’re talking about innocent lives at sake here. Figure it out soon, and I mean yesterday.” George stated firmly, then turning and walking out of the room in the direction of his office.

George closed the door and leaned against it sighing. Loosening his ti, he walked over to his desk. Files scattered all over, China, Russia, top secret, nuclear weapons estimates, troop necessities, missiles, guns, supplies, need, need, need. Everyone needed something. China needed assistance, Russia needed our alliance, we need to avoid total war, but not all these needs could be met at once. Something eventually had to give.

He knew exactly what lay ahead for them and the country. No matter what, the United States was caught in between like a child in a divorce. China and Russia fought over “rights” to United States aid like mother and father over child. It felt like they had no say in their fate.

George sat down and laid his head on his desk. Every president is given their defining moment, this is mine, was his thought before the world began to crumble around him.

He listened closely. He thought it must be his ears deceiving him. Those couldn’t be bombs exploding. He barged out of his office, looking for someone who could tell him anything. “Alex what they hell is going on? Who is bombing us? Is there air support on the way? Do we know anything for sure?” George interrogated the young Chief of Staff.

“Sir, it’s the Russians. They’re bombing downtown. You need to get to the plane. You know where it is. They are going to fly us out of here to a remote location until we can get a handle on this.” Alex’s words mushed together and poured out of his mouth. He was terrified. Everyone was terrified.

“Alex it’s gonna be okay, let’s get out of here.” George said, already starting down the hall.

Vice President Adams, Ben Tallmadge Secretary of State, and Secretary of Defense Henry Knox were already at the plane when they arrived.  
The E-4B was daunting, even to the President, one of the most powerful men in the world. Large, bigger than most of its kind, camouflaged, though it was too big to ever be hidden. Deemed apocalypse proof, this plane was equipped with state of the art technology, designed to keep essential parts of the administration safe even in the most dire of situations.

He pulled out his phone and dialed his most familiar speed dial, not even thinking about it. Finally after 4 rings the line picked up.

“Hello?”

“Gil?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this is really a cliffhanger but it could be looked at as one. Don't worry all the relationships come into play here just not in the first chapter and washington was the most logical point of view to start out with, to kinda get an idea of what's going on here. I hope you guys like this cause I like writing it for you. :)


	2. Dispatch Part 2: Everyone's Favorite Fighting Grad Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's Laf, oh there he is. The Laf part of the beginning, he is annoyed for most of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe anyone is actually reading this it's really exciting.

_May 3, 2016_

_New York City, Columbia University_

_12:30pm_

Lafayette sat in Modern American History, his third class of the day. With the buzz from caffeine fading fast, he was finding it hard to pay attention. The class room was whirring with buzzes and sizzles of computers, and brains being fried. The sound of Professor Adams droning on about The Bush Administrations and how they’ve shaped the United States today was enough to make him want to remove his kidneys with a rusty spoon.

 _Buzz buzz buzz,_ his phone was crying to him from his sweatshirt pocket. He was addicted to his technology, and did not care about admitting it. Who could possibly be texting him this much? Probably John or Alex being annoying in the group chat. He tore attention away from his phone and went back to daydreaming, letting the classroom fade away into background noise.

When he thought about it, he in for an eventful time in the coming days. He was wrapping up the semester, and preparing to fall into a summer of relaxation in just one short week. Lafayette was in his prime. Nothing could slow him down. Even yesterday morning, when he and his boyfriend Adrian of 2 years this coming August, had a huge argument, he still was completely untouchable.

The argument had been about his friendship to prominent public figure and self-proclaimed “loudmouth” Alex Hamilton. Alex was in the media, daily it seemed, going on a rant about whatever he wanted to voice his opinion on that day. Adrian disagreed with most of what Alex said, from gun control to abortion laws, and hated that he held any power in this country.

“He is ridiculous!” Adrian spat at the TV. “We have been granted rights, they are written in the god damn constitution! We are allowed to carry concealed weapons if we so please. Am I wrong?”

“No, you are right but that is not what he was saying-“

“Are you agreeing with him? He is just another over privileged trust fund baby who has no clue what it is like to have to fight for rights, cause he’s above the law!” Adrian shouted again at the TV. Adrian didn’t realize it, but he had lit a fire in Lafayette that he could never control.

“ _You_ ,” Lafayette turned his head toward him sharply. “Have no idea where Alex has been, or anything he has been through to get where he is now! If anyone understands under privileged it’s him. If I ever hear you talk about him in that way, I will never speak to you again!”

“Oh no you’re not agreeing with him, you’re just defending him, like always. I’m goin’ to get a drink.” Adrian grabbed his coat and began to walk out the door. Lafayette seethed for a moment.

“How dare you. I have told you many times that Alex and I are nothing but friends. How do you expect me to react when you constantly berate him in front of me? He is my best friend. I will not sit here and let you talk about him that way. I cannot believe you! You are an absolute prink all the time, and I am so over it! You can go get trashed, do whatever the hell you want to just do not expect me to be here when you get back!” Lafayette screamed at him, his accent getting thicker as his voice increased in volume.

“Whatever Lafayette. I will be back later after you’ve decided who your boyfriend is.” Adrian sighed and walked out the door. Lafayette had only made a threat of that sort once before, but Adrian had not taken him seriously this time. Lafayette had packed all of his stuff in and hauled it down three flights of stairs, to his car, back up two more flights of stairs to his own apartment, by himself, in 2 hours.

Lafayette shuddered at the memory of the stairs. When had he’d acquired that much clothing? He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. He was done with Adrian and was happy to be.

“That is all I have for you today, do not forget to do the questions assigned with the readings. Class is dismissed.” His professor said, retreating from his podium to the front of the classroom to answer student’s questions.

“Sweet Jesus finally,” Lafayette half whispered, getting up to leave the classroom.

 _Buzz buzz buzz_ his phone vibrated again in his pocket.

Alex: Turn on the news.

Alex: Answer my texts as well.

Alex: Lafayette?

Alex: Laf??

(2) Missed calls from: Unknown number

Alex never texted more than once times. He claimed it was bad luck, and just plain annoying. Lafayette knew he needed to figure out whatever was going on there. Just as he went to answer he got a call from the same unknown number. He decided to answer, half planning to yell at the person on the other end for calling him so many times.

“Hello?” he answered, sounding snobby for effect.

“Gilbert?” the deep, frightened voice sounded from the other end.

“George? Are you okay?” Lafayette was taken aback, realizing who it was.

“Uh n-no not exactly. I’m sure you’ve heard, D.C was bombed, and I-I’m really scared right now.” George stuttered

“No I had not heard, that is horrible! Are you alright? Is anyone hurt?”

“I don’t really know, I just know the city is burning right now, and it doesn’t look good Gil.”

“I understand George. But I am confused, why did you call me when you have a country to run?” Lafayette questioned.

“I don’t know. I haven’t talked to you in a while I know I’ve been kind of an ass lately, but I just- I needed to talk to you.” George sighed, clearly defeated by the stress.

“Talk to me about what?”

“Nothing. Everything. I don’t know. Just talk to you. Hear your voice.” 

"Well, we could start with catching up, it;s been a decent amount of time since we spoke." Lafayette suggested. It was true. He and George had lost touch for a number of reasons. He was in school, George was running a country. He and George had been in an argument last time they spoke, and Lafayette was never he one to apologize after an argument. Before George could cool off and say something to him, Russia and China began having problems. Almost 6 months since he spoke to one of his best friends. 

"I'm so sorry Gilbert for everything that happened. _Everything."_ George emphasized the word, and Lafayette instantly knew what he was talking about. " I miss you Gil. A lot. This sucks. I love my job but it's no fun without you. You're the person who pushed me towards my dream and it's like we aren't even here for each other anymore. I need you Gil." his voice cracked, sounding like he was going to cry. The thought of George teary-eyed right now, shattered Laf's heart. He heard someone say "Mr. President" faintly in the background.

"Gil I'm sorry I have to go. I'm sorry. I love you and I will talk to you again soon. Goodbye." he stated quickly, but clearly and hung up before Lafayette could say anything else. 

 _Merde, you idiot. Why did you let him go?_ Lafayette thought, heading back to his apartment, sighing. The world was about to change in a big way, and he didn't have any control. 

15 New Messages. All from Alex. All about the bombings. Half of them probably exceeding 500 words. 

To Alex: I know what is going on, call me when you get the chance, but save the world first thats probably more important

Lafayette finally collapsed on his couch, face first. What was this world coming to? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this, please comment or something so I know. If you have any suggestions, or anything to say about this story please feel free to comment. :) thanks for reading! This chapter feels like it bounces around a lot and I'm sorry if it's confusing.


End file.
